trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald City
"Capital" of Oz. The Emerald City is located on the Loquirian River 60 miles from the sea. It was at the time of the USS Discovery arrival the largest city on Oz due to the construction of Fusion Plant One, then in progress. It was there Captain Hailey chose to land ensuring it would remain the largest city on Oz. The city is divided by the river from the Northeast to the Southwest. The central city is largely parkland edged by clubs and other entertainment venues. Most cater to Aneilogs. One is Tasty Treats with the Emerald Palace appended to it. A block to the north is "Our Flounder" the big, ugly, bronze fish stature. West of the main city is Whoville, an area typified by multi-story housing. To the North is the Green Ghetto, the area settled by mostly Orions, mostly Green. To the North East along the south bank of the river is Little America. In the river proper is Casablanca Island the Human entertainment district. Between Little America and Fleet town is the Alien district settled by most of the aliens that don't have enough population to from a district. To the east is Fleet Town. To the south east is Kronin Kamp. A neighborhood built to the military precision the Kronin prefer. The south west along the south bank is Fusion Plant One, and along either bank to the south are what industry that exists. All these districts have Aneilog neighborhoods between and around them. Central City The Emerald Palace A huge over-blown art deco palace in green of course. The central hall has the holotank that is the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz, complete with flame jets and thundering voice. The Palace has all the props necessary for bureaucratic theater. Just as much as you are willing to be abused by. It has some housing for diplomatic guests. It is mainly used as a gathering place in bad weather. The Sole Cafe Pictures of fish and the bottoms of shoes. The music is Rhythm and Blues, the old fashion kinds. The Sole Cafe was one of the first establishments in the City to cater to the needs of other than the natives. It has a certain hand hewn charm about it. Kirtika Aneilog youth club. Soft driving music, low lights, lots of nude Aneilogs doing what they do. The smell of sex is thick in the air and the mental atmosphere would abuse any Human that subjected themselves to it. Typically patronized by the under 100 crowd, usually singles. If you take someone there without warning, you are a bad person. Anderban's Tasty Treats An ice cream parlor expressed Ane style. In addition to ice cream the shop serves vegetable and cheese trays. The ice cream is dense as neutronium, the result of using the only milk source on the planet, the Aneilogs themselves. Aneish milk having a 15% butterfat content. Anderban is ussally found here during hours and will serve ice cream as well as discuss diplomatic issues. The Sign says: Planetary Capital: Bribes & Graft in the rear. Harakati Older Aneilog club. Similar to Kirtika except the crowd tends to be older and you find more bond groups present. There is more quiet sitting and sharing company, less driving, sweaty bodies. A xenophile Human can tolerate this club without feeling violated simply being there. Still, it is Aneilogs being themselves with no apologies. Our Flounder Four tons of bronze cast into a big ugly fish (a flounder) Whoville Whoville was so called by a Starfleet officer familiar with the works of Dr. Suess. For reasons unclear the name stuck. Whoville does have a similar feel to the organic nature of Suess' art. Most of the housing clusters are multi-story. Two is common, higher rare. At wantever level all houses have their own external exit. (One of the reasons for the comparison) Emerald Dairy Cooperative In this culture the milkman picks up. The only source of dairy are the Aneilog females themselves. Since Aneilogs like ice cream and cheese they have to make it from what they can get. The dairy office coordinates the pickups and distributes the milk to the companies that need it. If you are squeamish don't ask what is in it. Green Ghetto T'Zari's T'Zari's is a low, rambling set of buildings - easily missed if you don't know what it is. T'Zari's is not a single business, but the local First Orion house and its local businesses rolled into one. The whole is "ruled over" by Alpha T'Zari and older woman getting up there a bit. She is Li'ira's age. T'Zari's has its own fusion reactor and heavy replication set up (Built by Green starship engineers and their friends) - so that they don't really have to worry about paying for stuff -they export energy to the rest of the Ozian economy. Bouncers and door-folks are volunteers. Do not mess with the place - they greeted the "There's no such thing as an over reaction to force" and "Gun control is using both hands" attitude of Oz with the same lecherous grins and happy giggles that they greeted Aneilog males with.The scary ones are the dancing girls and sex-workers (Except it's not work, really - ) who used to have scars. Idiots who cause scene spark two reactions. Girls who stun their ass and throw them out, and girls who tackle other girls nearby. If you start shit with an ex-gladiator not even Federation medicine will save you. They know who the touchy ones are and they protect them. They know who the damaged ones are and they protect them too. Household This place is the Green mind set taken to an extreme. The girls who work there range from girls who just like dancing a lot and occasional sex, to girls who have taken an enjoyment of sex into sex-therapy and psychological-therapy that includes sex. They jokingly call themselves "New Greens" anyone is welcome to join the party if they're willing to behave. A few golds and at least two yellow-greens are part of the regular crowd. The Household is a cocoon of safety that the more experienced Greens wrap around the newcomers and damaged Greens that are brought to them. The main function of the whole complex is a university on how to be a free Green free of the baggage of the old life. The Businesses *'Dance Club' -- This place is aggressively Green. It makes no pretense of catering to any other species Come in and enjoy if you like, but it is Green. The dance area is central. Surrounding it are sumptuous hotel rooms, a gym, a swimming pool complex and a wonderful spa. Food is served from a kitchen of the gods. The cooking and wait-staff would rival any five star restaurant you could name. They do charge for drinks and food in the club - this keeps the riff-raff out. But the wait staff, who can remember names and orders of people at specific tables for the last 90 days often "forget" to charge friends and partisans of the Greens. The only Greens who get charged are ones who have vocally opposed T'Zari's and have the bad judgment to come there. *'Emergency and Urgent Care' -- A small hospital, a fully stocked sick bay and surgical theater. They have a limited number of beds. Some girls have gotten xeno-psych degrees, and some have become Nurses, MDs and Surgeons. They serve the Green community and anyone else that comes in. *'Media Center' -- An extensive music and holographic studio. The best equipment that can be had and people that know how to use it. Almost all of them have tried their hands at making music, and videos. Not a lot of work gets done here. Karza Metal Works Karza is an artist in metal sculpture A Green blacksmith doing art pieces and repairing older Ozain machines made in an older technology. She likes working on them. She's big. She was never a warrior, lucky her. She and her wife grab boys where they can They currently have one child out of Karza. Reflections of Style Custom clothing for what ever level of modesty or the lack you wish to project. Li'ira M is the designer and proprietor. She is a stable mirror copy of Admiral Li'ira Mary O'Keefe. Li'ira M is good at her trade. She can dress you nakeder than if you had no clothing on, or make you a very stylish nun. She specializes in woman’s clothing. Little America Little America Breaks with the usual chaos of the city for a grid. The streets meander off the main drag. It is as close as you can get to the typical American Suburb. The Post Office A small red brick post office with white trim, blue metal boxes in the front, and a flagpole. The kind that might be found anywhere in the United States of Earth during the 20th century. That was rather the point. Bob's Big Boy Recreation of a popular family diner. It started with a classic Big Boy menu, but as more people begged the owner to recreate their favorite burger the menu expanded. No cows died to supply your burger. Cassablanca Island in the Loquirian River. This area contains most of the Human-centric entertainment in the city. *'Rick's Cafe American' -- A Pastiche of the movie location, the ground-side edition. (There is a like location on Renaissance Station. The decor is very 1940s, Food, drink, and gambling. Don't bother looking for the movie characters, it got old fast. *'Daily's Drive In' -- Another recreation. Simple food, burgers, dogs and fries. *'The Adventurers' Club' -- Over the top 19th century style gentleman’s club, but for everyone. Shows, and drinks, or just hang out and enjoy the Human style zany. *'The Continental Cafe' -- Nightclub. Dinner drinks and a show Human style. Dancing nightly. Alien District Koc's House Ferengi ostentatious, but local friendly. He doesn't change you to visit him. Koc is the Grand Pooba of Oz, or the Financial Director. He even has an overblown art deco uniform he never wears. Koc and his growing family are hosed her. His wife has given him two children so far. A traditionalist she doesn't wear clothing. Koc is amassing a filthy fortune by being the first Ferengi to ask the right questions. He is enjoying every minute of it. Jae the Ferengi is positively green with envy. Bank of Oz A seldom visited office block. It has a lobby location, but Oz has no issued currency. The bank serves to house the offices of the Grand Pooba, and his Minor Poobs. The Poob Comptroller is an RI computer. Most people dealing with the Bank do so remotely. It is a major thing for someone to actually physically visit the bank. Fleet Town Poppies, Poppies A souvenir shop run by the Poppies bond group. They are also artistic stone carvers. Nearly any subject except flowers can be found. Everything in Poppies, Poppies is hand made. The point to a souvenir is that it should be unique to the location you got it in. Replicated stuff isn't unique to anything. So the usual tourist kish has vanished. High class hand made craft objects from fine sculpture to little baskets and the like populate the shop. It is a combination flea market crafts and fine art gallery. The store is nothing singular in the Galaxy. It's equivalent can be found in any space port in the Federation. This one is on Oz. The Job Board Physical location. YOu can drop in and post or do it via the net. The Job Board is the interface with the usual less formal Aneilog jobs needed jobs wanted list. The Job Board interfaces with the All so that everyone can either post a job or look for work. Hailan the RI runs the Job Board. Kronin Kamp Unlike most of the city this district is laid out on a strict grid. A place for everything and everything it its place. Central Constabulary Office Well the only constabulary office. The police of Oz are mainly Kronin. The work suits them and they suit the work. Hence the office is located near them. Heavy District Fusion Plant One A fusion electric power plant built with 19th century tools. Painstakingly assembled brick by hand laid brick and each carefully machined part on hydro-powered machine tools. For all of its massive size Fusion Plant One does not put out a massive amount of power. The average industral impulse plant does better. However it was on the cusp of completion when the USS Discovery arrived. It was completed as a testament to the will of the Aneilogs, and the memory of the five that were killed on the project. Category:Places Category:Epiphany Trek